Curse of the Cactus Juice
by prettyinpinkgal
Summary: When Takuto receives some cactus juice from a mysterious stranger in the desert, the Kouyama household turns upside down, inside out, and sunny side up! Don't mind me, I'm just crazy. XP


**Prettyinpinkgal: Random idea! I'll do a Full Moon parody thingy! Yay! I'm mentally hyper! Like, I'm hyper in my head, but not actually. I would usually try working on my other stories, but I'm suffering from a major writer's block...I can't figure out what to do for the next chapter in ANYTHING! So I'm hoping this will clear my head. Anyhoo! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Tanemura Arina...so yeah. (sad) That means I can't draw as good as her (in depressed mode). So I don't own Full Moon. Or Avatar: The Last Airbender, where I got the idea of the cactus juice that makes people nuts.  
**

**CURSE OF THE CACTUS JUICE  
**

Takuto, his jacket flapping at the high speeds, rushed into Kouyama Mitsuki's room, which was occupied currently by Mitsuki, Meroko, Izumi, and Jonathan (Jonathan had been away a little bit and appeared about fifteen minutes ago). "Guys!"

"Yes, Takuto? What is it?" Mitsuki asked kindly.

Izumi and Meroko took note that Takuto's eyes looked strangely beady-like.

Talking in a weird voice, Takuto stated, "Drink this! It'll quench ya. It's the quenchiest." He did the worm as he said this. The others just stared at him, sweatdropping at the Shinigami holding out a cup of liquid.

"Takuto. Is that alchoholic?" Izumi asked, wondering if the blue-haired boy had drank it without knowing what it was.

"Nopers! It's," he cried, wiggling his fingers over the cup, "cactus juice!"

"Ano...Takuto...how did you find that here in Japan?" Mitsuki asked, bewildered.

"I was visiting a desert!" Takuto said proudly.

"Let me see that," Meroko said, taking the glass from Takuto and looking at the liquid. "It looks like normal cactus juice. It would be more helpful to see the actual cactus..."

"I have a picture!" Takuto cried, hugging a blushing Mitsuki and acting like she was a plushie. With his other hand, he showed them a picture he took of him flying crazily around a bizarre-looking cactus.

"I think I've seen that before. Let me look at the Shinigami Handbook..." Meroko said, taking out the book.

Meanwhile, Takuto had poured the juice down Izumi's throat before he could protest, making him automatically swallow it. Izumi stepped back, and seemed normal. "Very thirst quenching..." he said. Suddenly, his eyes got large and he twitched. He let out a weird smile (it's weird enough to see Izumi smiling, but this was REALLY odd). He snapped his fingers, and a mic appeared in his hand.

"HI! I'M FULLMOON!" he yelled into the microphone. Jonathan clapped and let out a, "Yay." "HERE'S A SONG! _HOOOLD MEE TIIIIIGHT..." _His horrible voice made everyone else cringe in horror and began plugging their ears. Except for Takuto, who was busy singing along with him.

"_KONNNA OMOI NARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!" they sang/screamed.

"KYAAAA!" Meroko and Mitsuki screamed.

Meanwhile, Tanaka-san was serving tea to Fuzuki. "Do you hear something, ma'am?" Tanaka-san asked.

Fuzuki sighed. "Those noisy neighbors..." Then she took a sip of her tea.

Back in Mitsuki's room, Meroko and Mitsuki thought their eardrums would explode. Apologizing mentally to Izumi, Meroko turned him into a dog. _Now all I have to do is shut Takuto up... _she thought. But all of a sudden, Izumi popped up into his normal form and said, "Drink the juice! It's delicious, Mero-Mero!" and held up the cactus juice.

An anger mark appeared over Meroko's head. "My name's Meroko--" When she said "-ko", Meroko got the juice poured down her throat. Shortly after, her eyes ended up like Izumi's and Takuto's.

However, she didn't start acting like a lunatic. At least, she wasn't loud about it. Because she glanced around and said in a surprised voice, "How did we end up in the middle of the ocean?"

A sweatdrop appeared on poor Mitsuki's head, and then was struck with terror. _What should I do? I don't know what I'll do if they start singing again! _Mitsuki then realized that Meroko left the Shinigami Handbook on the floor. She quickly picked it up and flipped through it, searching for something about the bizarre drink Takuto had brought.

She soon found it and read what the section said. Then, she froze. "They're..." she murmered. "They're going to be like this for a whole day?" She let out a, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" (A/N Mitsuki's throat is fine now. So she can be loud)

The Shinigami held up signs. "I give that scream a 7," Izumi said.

"8," said Meroko.

"10!" Takuto said happily.

Mitsuki stared at him. "Why a ten?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Suddenly, Takuto wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Because, I LOVE YOU!" Unfortunately, he was holding Mitsuki a bit too tightly, and she was having trouble breathing.

"Takuto," she gasped.

"MITSUKI, YOU'RE MY MOON THAT LIGHTS MY WAY!" he cried, trying to sound poetic.

"Ano...Takuto..."

"I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART...WELL, SOUL, ANYWAY!"

Mitsuki choked out, "Gomen!" She gave Takuto a huge punch, sending him hurtling. Izumi, Jonathan, and Meroko clapped.

"WOW! YOU'RE STRONGER THAN YOU LOOK, MITSUKI!" Izumi complemented, patting/whacking her back as she panted to get oxygen.

"I'M IMPRESSED WITH YOU, MICKEY MOUSE!" Meroko cried with her hands on her hips and a giant laugh coming from her mouth.

_Mickey Mouse? _Mitsuki wondered. Then she got it. MitsukiMikiMickey Mouse. Then she shook her head. She should be worried about Takuto! "Um, is he all right?" she asked worriedly, getting up and looking at Takuto, who appeared to be unconscious.

She poked him, trying to get a reaction, when Takuto's eyes opened. He stood up, and asked, "What the heck happened? The last thing I remember was being in a desert and drinking some cactus juice. At least, that's what some guy told me."

Mitsuki sighed. Thank goodness he was back to his regular self! "The cactus juice made you crazy, Takuto! You flew back here, made Izumi and Meroko drink it, and you all acted really...different," Mitsuki said. "But my question is, how did you get back to normal?"

"I dunno. How'd I end up on the floor?"

Mitsuki blushed and sweatdropped. "Ano...I kind of...punched you..."

Takuto blinked. "Really? And I actually got knocked out by you?" Suddenly, he went into frantic mode. "What'd I do that made you punch me?"

"You were hugging me too tightly. I couldn't breath," Mitsuki said bluntly.

"Gomen ne! So, I guess I got better because I got knocked out. So, about those other two..." he said, pointing to Meroko and Takuto, who were doing some weird dance that looked like a mix between the Hokey Pokey and the Macarena.

A smirk appeared on Takuto's face. "This should be fun." (A/N He didn't want to hurt Meroko, just Izumi.)

**20 Minutes Later...**

"Ugggh..." the rabbit and dog Shinigami groaned as they came to.

"Meroko! Izumi! Daijoubu?" Mitsuki asked, worriedly.

"I feel kinda sore, but for the most part, okay," Meroko said, sighing and rubbing her head.

"What happened?" Izumi said in his usual straight-to-the-point attitude. Mitsuki and Takuto then filled them in.

"I wonder who that guy was that gave you the cactus juice..." Meroko pondered out loud.

"It wasn't me, old woman," Jonathan said, dressed up in heavy clothing, which was the exact outfit that the mysterious man had worn when he gave Takuto the juice.

All three Shinigami used some form of attack on the ghost. "IT WAS YOU!"

"What an idiot," Izumi sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Your partner's just like you," Takuto joked. He then received a glare so terrible he began shaking.

**EPILOGUE**

Mitsuki and Takuto sat outside while Meroko and Izumi slept. "Some day, huh?" Takuto asked with a smile, gazing at the twinkling stars.

"Mm," Mitsuki agreed.

"So," Takuto began, blushing slightly. "Why did I hug you?"

Mitsuki then remembered what Takuto had said and blushed deeply. She filled him in quietly, looking away as she spoke to him.

When she was done, both were dark red. Finally, she gained the courage to ask, "Was it true what you said?"

Takuto froze, and, under pressure, yelled, "Of course not! Why would anybody fall for you, stupid?"

Mitsuki, strangely enough (to her, at least), felt let down. It caused her to get angry, and gave a huge punch at Takuto, sending him flying. Again.

"Takuto, you BAKA!" she yelled, rushing inside.

Takuto landed with a _THUD_, his eyes swirling around. Shortly after, Jonathan came down to earth with a thud of his own. "Ow," the ghost said with a grin still on his face.

Meanwhile...

Mitsuki's grandmother lied in her bed. "Something tells me I missed something," she said to herself. Then she went to sleep.

**Prettyinpinkgal: ...That wasn't funny at all, was it? (sighs) Well, it was worth a shot. Maybe I'll be able to write better chapters for my stories now. In any case, please review!**


End file.
